


Well, This is Awkward

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Blow Jobs, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, This Is STUPID, how else do I even tag this, imma call him axel i know his name is lea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: They probably could have found a better place for this.





	Well, This is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself, "what’s a dumb situation I could put these two in in order to write an awkward blowjob?" And then I thought, "I should pick on Isa more in my fanfics, I don’t do that enough."
> 
> Anyway, here’s this thing that I did because it’s my birthday (and Jesse McCartney’s birthday, I had to point that out because I’m still a huge fangirl of his kthnx). It’s very short and very dumb. Enjoy.

“Wait, _wait_!”

“What?”

“At least lock the door! I’m not into exhibitionism.”

“I was working on that!”

No, what Axel was working on was the fastest way into Roxas’ pants. He already had the zipper down, underwear pushed out of the way, and his fingers had been sliding under the fabric until Roxas had reminded him that they were indeed in someone else’s house.

How they let it get to this point, Roxas still wasn’t sure.

It was supposed to be a small get together at Isa’s place with everyone, what with Isa’s house being the only one big enough to comfortably fit a large gathering. Not even worth calling a party; they were just sitting around eating chips and talking about stupid shit. Isa hadn’t even broken out the alcohol yet. It was apparently supposed to come out with the cake as part of the whole ‘birthday thing’ scenario they had going on, except it was too early for cake and no one was particularly aching for booze at the moment. They all sat together downstairs, Axel’s friends and Roxas’ friends and their mutual friends and so on, getting to know one another and keeping themselves sufficiently distracted enough that they barely paid it any mind when Roxas and Axel wandered off, muttering about bathroom breaks and phone calls.

They, of course, were not in the bathroom for a phone call. They were in the bathroom because Axel had quietly asked Roxas if he wanted a quick b-day BJ and Roxas’ mouth outpaced his brain for a moment when he said yes.

Not that his brain disagreed with a birthday blowjob, per say. But it was the only part of him that wasn’t humming with equal mixtures of excitement and apprehension at being fellated on a Tuesday afternoon in Isa’s bathroom.

Roxas shifted from foot to foot and wondered if they should just wait until they got home.

But, no, he didn’t want to just leave it at that either. It was an appealing thought, doing this in such an inappropriate spot—and wow, he never thought he’d think that way about a quick bathroom blowjob, especially at his age, but here he was all giddy. Turned out getting past the teenager stage didn’t exactly make one a sage.

“Well?” Axel asked, the lock on the door having already been turned, and his hand had slipped away from the door knob only to grip at Roxas’ hip. “You gonna just stand there?”

Roxas rolled his eyes at the banter Axel was clearly trying to start, quick to have a response on the tip of his tongue as he backed up until he hit the sink. A quick glance at it revealed that the surface was clean and free of clutter, and so Roxas didn’t hesitate to rest his hands against it, bracing himself. He titled his face up expectantly, raising an eyebrow at Axel.

“ _You_ gonna just stand there? Get me in the mood.”

He already was, honestly. But his cheeky demand brought a fond smile to Axel’s face, a chuckle escaping his lips as he muttered about Roxas being “bossy” before they were pressed to his. It helped. It was familiar, bringing a warmth that bloomed in Roxas’ gut and spread until he could feel it in his fingers and toes. Calming, the way Axel cupped Roxas’ face with his other hand before threading his fingers into his hair. Roxas had already found a grip in Axel’s shirt, stretching the fabric as he dragged him closer. He felt Axel’s teeth press into his bottom lip, his tongue sliding over it until Roxas opened his mouth.

It was weird how sound seemed amplified in such an enclosed environment. Everything from their breathing, to the shift of their clothing, to the wet smacks of their kisses seemed louder.

“We should keep it down,” Roxas mumbled against Axel’s lips. He was interrupted as they pressed against his again, insistent and eager. He didn’t mind, really.

But seriously, they did need to keep it down.

“Axel, I mean it,” he said again as he shifted his head back. He huffed exasperatedly when Axel took the opportunity to instead press kiss after kiss along his jawline and throat. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re not gonna play the ‘let’s out moan each other’ game.”

“I know that.”

“Also, we should probably be quick about it.”

“I know that too.”

Roxas’ shoulders slumped and he frowned for a minute when Axel refused to pull away.

“Okay, so…?”

“So, you told me to get you in the mood, didn’t you?” This time it was Axel who huffed at Roxas, tilting his head up to give him a bland stare.

He _did_ have a point but…

They didn’t really have the time for foreplay.

“Mood gotten.”

He earned a snort at that and Axel let his head fall back against the junction at Roxas’ neck and shoulder, pressing a few more kisses to it. His fingers at Roxas’ hip were rubbing small circles into the exposed skin where his pants had slid down slightly, and the ones in his hair scratched lightly along his scalp. He wondered if Axel was doing that on purpose. Probably.

“We _can_ stop if you want,” Axel mumbled against his neck. Roxas tried, and failed, to suppress the pleased shiver that ran down his spine.

No, he didn’t want to stop.

“It’s not that, I just want to be careful. We’re not exactly alone in the house, you know.”

“Mhmm.” The sound was drawn out, drawled lazily as Axel rather abruptly slipped his hand back into Roxas’ pants and pulled out his half hardness. He rubbed his thumb over the head before squeezing his hand around him, and Roxas twitched at the suddenness of it.

“Unwind a little bit,” Axel commented, shifting down until he was on his knees on the plush bath rug. Roxas’ grip was released from Axel’s shirt, and he let his arms fall to his sides as he shot his boyfriend what he hoped was an unimpressed look. “It’s not like Isa’s gonna bust in here and call the police on you for getting off in his bathroom.”

“ _Why would you say that_.”

Axel laughed but didn’t answer. His mouth was a little too preoccupied to by that point anyway.

Roxas sucked in a breath when he felt wet heat envelop him. That shiver ran through him again, and his sock-clad toes curled against the rug. Axel was being a tease about it, of course, sliding his mouth over Roxas’ dick slowly, using just his lips. Stimulating, sure, but not enough.

“Don’t do that, it’s my birthday,” Roxas griped, pouting slightly when he realized the deeper, huskier tone his voice had taken to. He wasn’t trying to sound like he was enjoying Axel’s teasing, but there he was sounding like he was very much enjoying it.

Axel’s expression lit up with good humor, but at the very least he took Roxas’ words to heart. He was indeed the birthday boy, and it was rude to tease one on their birthday. At least, that was how the logic was going to work in Roxas’ mind.

Leaning forward slightly, Roxas placed his hands against the smooth counter surface behind him once more, gripping the edge tightly and gritting his teeth as he tried not to let any noise escape. Axel, counterproductive as ever, seemed to be trying his hardest to pull his favorite noises out of Roxas. Because he was evil, apparently.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he whispered in a mantra, clamping one of his hands over his mouth when a small whine escape. His eyes squeezed tight and he felt more than saw Axel’s tongue swirling around his tip, digging into the slit a little before it slid down the underside of Roxas’ length as it was engulfed fully once more. He kept that up long enough for a steady, burning current to run through Roxas’ body at the feeling.

His lips pressed into a fine line, palm still firmly planted over them, and his brow furrowing as he inhaled and concentrated on keeping quiet. His free hand clutched into the marble of the countertop, his nails scrapping the surface and his fingers slipping from the perspiration. He started to forget the rest of his environment for a moment. It was just Axel right then and there: Axel sucking him in with each bob of his head, Axel gripping his hip tight with one hand as the other tugged Roxas’ pants further down before reaching into them to fondle him, Axel’s nose pressing into the dark blond hairs at his pelvis as he relaxed his throat to let Roxas deeper in.

He was abruptly reminded where they were when a sharp sound met his ears from over the door jamb, one that he couldn’t quite identify until a strong, distracting scent hit his nose. He found the high he was riding dampen slightly.

“It smells like pansies in here,” he mumbled and wrinkled his nose. He was at a bit of a loss when Axel half choked on him in his failed effort not to laugh.

Maybe even more of a loss when Axel pulled back.

“You can’t just say shit like that to me when I’m blowing you,” he snickered.

Hardy har. The whole situation was just…odd, though. Really. He wasn’t gonna to claim he was the kinkiest person around, but he was willing to try things. Getting a blowjob in his boyfriend’s best friend’s bathroom wasn’t exactly the first thing that came to mind when experimentation was mentioned though, and he wondered what that said about him that he agreed to it anyway. He wasn’t sure how much better of an idea it was when they were suddenly assaulted by Isa’s automatic air freshener.

It was also suddenly much harder to ignore their situation again when he realized how long they’d been doing this in another person’s bathroom.

“Sorry, I know. People are gonna come looking for us soon, we should finish up.” His voice was still low and he wanted to kick himself for not sounding as concerned about that as he wanted to.

“No they won’t Rox, it’ll be fine. Besides, I told you if you want to stop, we can—”

“No, I don’t want to stop, I just want this to be done before someone comes knocking at the door ‘cause they need to take a dump.”

“…You really know how to set a mood.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Roxas apologized, holding his hands up placatingly and hoping the quirk of his lip didn’t turn into full blown laughter. “Go ahead.”

It was a little difficult to discern the expression on Axel’s face, like he was stuck between thinking Roxas was kind of a pain in the ass or kind of endearing…probably both, before he went back to working them both back into the groove of things. Roxas tilted his head back and pressed his lips together, hoping it’d keep him both from biting them more and letting out some embarrassing sound. It’d echo, and he wouldn’t know what to do with himself then.

He was impressed Axel was keeping it down as well as he was. He was not the type to be ashamed of being loud; in fact, Roxas was certain at this point that Axel was incapable of being anything but loud every time he opened his mouth. Not that he didn’t normally _enjoy_ listening to Axel, but well…

Not the time.

He didn’t want him to feel neglected, though. Roxas wasn’t the type not to participate.

“Hey…” Deep breath, don’t speak too loudly. “You want me to, uh…”

He nodded his head down when Axel looked up at him, hoping the meaning behind it was obvious.

“Mm-mm,” Axel hummed. Roxas’ entire body jolted again at the vibration and he clamped his mouth shut as his knees shook a little. He was happy to give Axel that relief too, but…he supposed Axel had a point as well. Roxas had already been making a fuss about them taking too long, so it’d be counterproductive to take even longer returning the favor.

Besides, birthday blowjob. It _was_ his birthday, so he wasn’t going to complain.

Apparently, that didn’t bother Axel too much anyway. He seemed to be back in his teasing mood, judging by the gleam in his eyes when he looked up at Roxas again.

As if to taunt him, Axel pulled his head back as slowly as possible, running his tongue along the underside of Roxas length, before, with a wicked gleam in his eye, sucking Roxas back in with just as leisurely a pace. Roxas’ shoulders hiked up and he made a show of frowning deeply, a weak show from the way he was biting his lip again—he couldn’t help it, it felt _good_ , before digging his toes into Axel’s ribcage.

“I _will_ kick you out and finish this myself,” he threatened. He thought this impact might be lost from the wavering breathiness of his voice but Axel seemed to take him seriously this time. He nudged Roxas’ foot out of the way and gripped his hands around his waist, lifting him up onto the countertop. It was kind of awkward, after all the sink was _right there_ and Roxas did not want to ruin this by falling in, but he managed to stay balanced with his hands on either side of it. Axel, for his part, had to kneel a bit higher rather than resting on his knees to make sure he could comfortably continue without tilting his neck at an odd angle. Roxas spread his legs wider and made himself comfortable as well, resting a hand in Axel’s hair and pulling lightly at the red strands when he was taken back into Axel’s mouth. He was close now, feeling the coil in his gut and the tensing of his muscles, the latter made even more so as he tried not to squeeze Axel’s head between his thighs. His head tilted back, eyes closed, as he let out a breathy sigh. There was nothing else occupying his mind once more, nothing except their heavy breaths and the soft sounds of sucking.

Well, okay, that and the smell of pansies, but Roxas was trying his hardest to ignore that.

His dick slid out of Axel’s mouth once more with a wet ‘pop’, and Roxas barely had time to complain before Axel wrapped a hand around him and started jerking him steadily. He lowered himself a bit until he was on one knee, watching Roxas expectantly. The ominously playful glint in his eye had not gone away.

“So… Whadya say to a birthday facial?”

Obviously Axel meant he would be the one receiving the facial, but Roxas was still not exactly enthusiastic about that.

“Ngh…no, are you kidding?” His voice cracked on the last word and Roxas grimaced at the sound of it. “We’d have to clean that up.”

It was a weak argument when they’d already made such an obvious mess of themselves. Roxas was sure he was bright pink from head to toe, and maybe a little lightheaded from the effort it took just to make sure he wasn’t making any suspicious noises. His lips red and his clothes disheveled, he doubted it’d be hard to figure out what they were doing anyway. Axel wasn’t faring much better, what with his hand slicked up with his own saliva and clear dribbles of Roxas’ precum added to the mix.

“I’ll take care of it,” Axel simply answered. Roxas would hold him to that when his mind unfrazzled itself. He was at a loss for words when Axel wrapped his lips around his tip one more time, pulling back with an audible suck that disrupted the quiet atmosphere, tipping his head back and opening his mouth, tongue out, to catch whatever of Roxas’ spend didn’t hit his face.

A lot of it hit his face anyway.

It probably couldn’t be helped from the way Roxas’ entire body jerked when he orgasmed, as if a string that had been pulled taught had finally snapped. He tried not to kick out or make any audible noise at the extra stimulation Axel was giving him, stroking him through the rest of his climax. At least, he hoped his heavy breathing and the thrum of his heartbeat in his ears wasn’t loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. He wanted to believe they couldn’t, if only for his own sake.

At least Axel was enjoying himself. He seemed to have no qualms with being decorated in cum, still stroking Roxas until another shiver traveled over his skin and he nudged Axel’s shoulder with his free leg. He was even smiling to himself as he stood and grabbed a wad of toilet paper, wiping his hand and then his face. Roxas didn’t miss the fact that he hadn’t spat out what managed to reach his mouth. Pursing his lips at the thought, he slid down off of the sink and tried not to trip over himself. Between the blowjob and half sitting on a marble sink counter that seemed to exist specifically to cut off his circulation, he wasn’t surprised he was a little bowlegged.

“You should probably wash your face and rinse your mouth out,” he sighed. He reached past Axel to grab a wad of toilet paper for himself, wiping himself off before fixing his pants and dumping the tissue in the toilet.

“Yeah, I know. I told you I’d take care of it.”

“…They’re still gonna know we did this.”

Axel snorted at that.

“So what? You and I have been dating for how long? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“ _In Isa’s bathroom._ ”

“You agreed to it,” Axel nodded his head at Roxas before turning the faucet on.

“You started it,” Roxas quipped back.

But…he couldn’t help laughing a little at the whole ordeal. Somehow they managed to get away with some bullshit excuse about a phone call and a bathroom break, and end up fooling around in said bathroom without being interrupted.

Then again, if all their friends figured it out beforehand, they probably just knew not to bother them. Even Roxas didn’t believe they were really all that sneaky about it.

At least it was the upstairs bathroom. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself for a while if they did it in the downstairs bathroom where everyone could listen.

Roxas leaned against the door and crossed his arms, waiting for Axel to finish and wondering to himself how they were going to rejoin the…not-party without looking exactly like they’d just finished having oral sex. Which, admittedly, wasn’t going to be easy. There was still a flush over Roxas’ skin that he doubted he could just will away, and both of them were disheveled, what with Roxas’ clothes mussed and Axel’s hair sticking up even more than usual from Roxas gripping at it. A glance down told him Axel had definitely been enjoying the impromptu bathroom bj too.

“You sure you don’t want me to take care of that?”

Axel, having finished rinsing and wiping his face with the hand towel, turned and sent Roxas a grin.

“At the moment? I can handle it.” Roxas wondered how he’d pull that off in tight jeans. “Later, though…”

“Yeah, I know. The ‘actual’ birthday present, right?”

“Nah, I do have an actual present for you. The birthday sex is just a perk.”

“Oh.” Roxas blinked in surprise at that. He wasn’t expecting anything tangible. He specifically told people he didn’t want to be bombarded with gifts on his birthday, and the only one who didn’t listen to him was Sora, so Axel giving him a gift this year was intriguing. “What’d you get me?”

“Secret.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair. C’mon. Like you said, by now someone’s bound to wind up at the door for some reason or another.”

“Hold up,” Roxas interrupted, stopping Axel before he unlocked the door and leaning up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. “Thanks. Even though the location was wildly inappropriate, I appreciate the spontaneity at least.”

Roxas could feel Axel’s pleased smile as he leaned forward and connected their lips again. Brief and chaste this time; they had to go back now.

“You’re welcome, Birthday Boy. Now.” Axel unlocked the door finally, pulling it open and holding his hand out in invitation. “After you.”

“You’re just trying to hide behind me so no one sees your boner, aren’t you?”

“You’re not allowed to call me out like that. Skedaddle.”

Chuckling, Roxas stepped out first and made for the stairs, only to pause when his phone buzzed. He’d almost forgotten he’d taken it with him for the ‘phone call’ cover story. He was willing to bet it was Xion texting him to make fun of him for how long he was up there, because he was sure she figured it out—she _always_ figured it out, but instead he was mildly surprised to find a text from Isa. They weren’t exactly close to one another, if anything the only reason they ever had anything to say to one another was if Axel was in the middle, so he was curious what he could be getting a text for. He swiped it open and immediately snorted at what he saw, somehow not all that surprised at what he’d been sent. He supposed he should’ve seen it coming.

“What is it?” Axel asked, watching Roxas curiously.

Not sure whether to laugh or swear, he instead stayed silent and turned the phone over for Axel to see.

His expression blanked when he read the lines of text Isa had sent in succession.

**Isa:** _Roxas, hand the phone over to Lea. I know he left his down here._

**Isa** : _Lea._

**Isa:** _If I find semen on a single surface in there._

**Isa:** _I’ll make you clean my entire bathroom._

**Isa:** _With a toothbrush._

“Busted,” Axel sighed.

“Go figure. I told you this was a bad idea.”

“No you didn’t.”

Okay, well he didn’t. But maybe he should have…


End file.
